No quería perderte
by Humphrey Baxter
Summary: Ambos se aman profundamente desde que fueron conociéndose durante sus entrenamientos, pero el miedo les impidió durante tanto tiempo que declarasen ese amor uno al otro, hasta que el ultimo trabajo de Diego los obliga ha hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

NO QUERIA PERDERTE

Hola amigos, soy yo de nuevo y vengo con una nueva historia que he escrito junto con dos grandes amigos que están apoyándome, "Andrea y Alexein". Sin más retrasos comencemos con la historia, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdidos en nosotros<strong>

Tras un desastroso tsunami que sucedió en las costas de Miami, un equipo de rescate fue desplegado para encontrar sobrevivientes y documentación delicada que habría quedado en la zona cero del desastre.

Capitán: bien equipo, tenemos exactamente 72 horas para recuperar lo que nos han indicado, recuerden no pueden existir errores y hay que andar con mucho cuidado, preparen equipo, municiones y demás que crean indispensable, el helicóptero saldrá en 15 minutos.

"todos los miembros del equipo fueron a preparar su equipo para la misión, entre ellos los líderes del equipo Tiger, Diego y Shira"

**Diego:** (llega fatigado a la sala) que sucede, me dijeron que era una emergencia y me necesitaban (jadeando)

**Soto:** nos enviaron por sobrevivientes a las costas de Miami, Shira tiene más información, que te parece si vas con ella (echándolo de la sala de reuniones)

**Diego:** (molesto por el comentario) mejor te lo hubieses ahorrado justo con ella me dirigía (se va)

* * *

><p><strong>ARMERIA<strong>

**Diego:** -toda la vida me envían con ella, me pongo todo estúpido…- (topa con Shira) ahhh, hola Shira, justo te estaba buscando

**Shira:** y yo a ti, ¿dónde estabas?

**Diego:** bueno yo… (Lo interrumpe Shira)

**Shira:** bueno no hay tiempo, tienes ya solo 5 minutos, ya te deje unas cosas listas para que no te atrases, te espero en el hangar (se va corriendo)

**Diego:** (sonrojado) –porque lo hace, si anoche nos estábamos peleando como de costumbre- (tomo su equipo y fue a uniformarse)

* * *

><p><strong>HANGAR<strong>

**Shira:** vaya sí que te mueves rápido

**Diego:** pues, tenemos trabajo que hacer, no podemos tener retrasos, hey Carlos, y el helicóptero

**Carlos:** estará aquí en dos minutos, no tarda.

**Diego:** bien, ¡escuchen todos¡ tengo enterado que nuestra misión es encontrar sobrevivientes y papelería importante que debemos recuperar, también me informaron sobre una banda de rebeldes que andan sueltos, no quiero que se arriesguen, el fuego y la fuerza bruta están permitidos, mantengan sus radios en el canal 8, y recuerden ¡siempre juntos!

**Todos:** ¡SIEMPRE JUNTOS!

"se escucharon las hélices del helicóptero que los llevaría al punto de extracción, rápidamente el equipo se subió a él y tomaron rumbo, mientras iban acercándose a la zona del desastre, podía verse la desgracia por la que una ciudad tan glamorosa estaba pasando tras un tsunami como ese"

**Diego:** ok escuchen, no sabemos cómo está todo haya abajo así que pisen fuerte y no se fíen de ninguna estructura, ya comenzamos el descenso

"el aparto comenzó su descenso sobre la torre de un hotel, todos los miembros del equipo bajaron con sogas del helicóptero"

**Shira:** Según el mapa debemos seguir hasta la playa y continuar por las horillas para llegar al hotel donde están los documentos que necesitan

**Diego:** y durante el trayecto iremos buscando sobrevivientes entendido

"todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a bajar por los pisos de la torre de 15 pisos, cuando comienza a sentirse otro terremoto y ven que el agua regresa con fuerza a la bahía"

**Diego:** ¡debemos volver a subir!

"todos comienzan a subir de nuevo las escaleras cuando de pronto el edificio comienza a partirse debido a la fuerza del agua, Diego se golpea la cabeza a causa de una viga y pierde el conocimiento por unas horas"

**Diego:** (comienza a despertar) aahhhrrgg…. (pestañea un poco hasta despertar) que pasa… Carlos, Amílcar, Josh, Kevin, Dmitri, Soto….. (gritaba los nombres de todos hasta llegar a alguien) ¡SHIRA!

**Shira:** ¿Diego? ¡DIEGO ERES TÚ!

**Diego:** ¡SHIRA! ¡¿Dónde ESTAS!? ¿ESTAS BIEN?

**Shira:** Diego, creo que me lastime una pierna (Dije al sentir un fuerte ardor en ella) Rayos, (ve que sale mucha sangre)

**Diego:** ok, no te muevas quédate donde estás, enciende la linterna para guiarme

**Shira: **(Me quejo de dolo) Lo intentare... ¡Maldición! (Te alumbro el camino con la linterna)

**Diego:** Aaaaahh!(Caigo por un tejado) ok, (veo que no es tan grave pero perdía mucha sangre) tendré que hacerte un torniquete, de 1 a 10 cuanto te duele (mientras se quitaba un cinturón para ponerlo en su pierna)

**Shira: **(Con mucho dolor estiro mi pierna) Yo diría que un 15 (Me quejo de dolor)

**Diego:** Jejeje bien, (mira al cielo) comenzara a llover y no logró hacer contacto con el grupo, debemos buscar refugio, te inyectare esto para que deje de dolerte tanto (le inyecto un calmante local)

**Shira:** Gracias, veo que siempre soy la que arruina todo (Intento pararme luego de la inyección y me caigo)

**Diego:** Espera, esto te adormecerá (mientras la tomo por su abdomen) si ya no puedes me avisas

**Shira:** Gracias (Me sonrojo un poco)

"caminaron por buen rato hasta que encontraron un hotel que aún seguía estable a pesar de la segunda oleada"

**Diego:** Este parece un buen lugar (mientras miraba una torre de hotel) Voy a cargarte para poder subir

**Shira:** (Paso mis brazo por detrás de tu cuello y apoyo mi cabeza contra tu pecho) Lamento ser una carga

**Diego:** No lo eres, eres importante para mí (me sonrojo de inmediato por lo que dije)

**Shira:**( Te miro a los ojos al escucharte) ¿a qué te refieres?

**Diego:** Nada... Sostente vamos a subir (volteo la cara agradeciendo de la oscuridad)

**Shira:** (Me sujeto firmemente a ti, pero me quedo pensando en tus palabras) mmhh

**Diego:** Bien (cansado por las escaleras pero ya en el otro nivel)

**Shira:** (Sonrió cálidamente hacia a ti) Ya puedes soltarme

**Diego:** Emmm… si… (Apenado) Espera aquí revisare la zona (sacando mi arma) estate atenta

**Shira:** Esta bien (Veo un poco asustada mientras te alejas) Por favor, cuídate

**Diego:** Si… No te preocupes (avanza por los pasillos)

**Shira:** Esta bien... (Lo digo en forma de susurro dada su preocupación)

**Diego:** (aparezco de tras tuya) todo en orden... (Mientras evado el golpe que ibas a darme)

**Shira:**(Me asusto por un momento, pero al ver que eras tú me calma, pero me enoja) ¡Que te pasa! casi me matas de un susto (Mi respiración se agita)

**Diego:** Por favor estamos solos (enojado) Apóyate encontré una habitación (mientras me agachaba para que te envolvieras)

**Shira:** (Me volteo y me cruzo de brazos) Pero... es que tenía miedo (Eso ultimo lo dije en voz baja)

**Diego:** Lo se perdóname... No quise gritarte (mientras te cargo)

**Shira:**(Lanzo una pequeña risita al sentirte) Wow, eres fuerte (Me quedo callada al ver lo que te había dicho)

**Diego:** (me sonrojo demasiado y empiezo a tartamudear) e...ees aquí...i Ahora quiero que descanses (mientras te recuesto en la cama)

**Shira:** (Me acomodo en la cama) ¿Que harás tú?

**Diego:** Yo estaré afuera limpiándome, la lluvia esta fuerte así que porque desperdiciarla (lanzo una risilla) Me avisas si te duele más ¿sí?

**Shira:** (Me sonrojo mucho al escucharte) Eh yo... eh si claro

**Diego:** (salgo y comienzo a mojarme con la lluvia para lavar el lodo) Wow de tanto calor hasta cae tibia

**Shira:**(Logro escuchar murmuros desde afuera y sonrió) veo que se está divirtiendo... (Dije para mí misma)

**Diego:** (Me quito mis herramientas y empiezo a quitarme la ropa para limpiarla mientras la veo de reojo por la ventana del balcón) esta tan linda (se me sale decir)

**Shira:** (Veo tu silueta por la ventana y me sonrojo al instante) Quisiera dejar de mirarlo... (Me quedo pegada viéndolo)

**Diego:**(me avergüenzo de que me ve y mejor me asomo) emmm... ¿No quieres que limpie tu equipo también?

**Shira:** (Me quedo un tiempo mirándote y luego reacciono) Eh... sí, gracias (Me tapo la cara para que no me vieras sonrojarme)

**Diego:** (me escabullo por la habitación aprovechando la poca luz y tomo tus cosas) bien duerme, hare guardia (mientras peino tu fleco)

**Shira:** (Sonrió enternecida) No quieres dormir a mi lado, es una cama grande (Me vuelve a acomodar) Además tu dijiste que estábamos solos (Me sonrojo un poco)

**Diego:** (Me pongo peor que tomate) pues... Ya veré... Solo intentare arreglar la radio, tu descansa o no tendrás fuerzas mañana (miento y me salgo corriendo al balcón)

**Shira:** (Me quedo pensando en ti, un poco desilusionada) aun no te has dado cuenta (Digo para mí misma, luego intento quedarme dormida)

**Diego:** (Termino de limpiarme, noto que estas dormida y entro para buscar con que secarme) ya era hora, -porque no puedo atreverme, me da todas las oportunidades y las hecho a perder-Preparo mi botiquín y me aseguro que estas dormida) con que no se de cuenta de que hare es todo, mientras comienzo a desabrocharte el pantalón

**Shira:** (Me muevo un poco al sentirte) Diego... (Digo adormecida y vuelo a entrar en un profundo sueño)

**Diego:** (me asusto un poco y pongo mi mano donde no debo) Wow, Wow, Wow, tranquilo, solo debes curarla (terminando de quitarte el pantalón) (Comienzo a limpiar tu herida, pero siento un impulso extraño al verte tendida en la cama) Porque me siento así (termino de limpiarte) Te aplico un regenerador y vendo tu herida) aahhhh… mejor preparare el equipo para mañana

**Shira:** (Despierto aun adormecida, quedo impactada al ver que ya no tenía pantalones) ¿Qué significa esto? (Pregunto un tanto molesta y avergonzada)

**Diego:** (aun adormecido) ¿qué pasa Shira? ¿Por hablas tan alto?

**Shira:** No lo sé, talvez me puedas explicar ¿por qué no tengo pantalones? (Digo con sarcasmo)

**Diego:** Bueno talvez... (Nervioso) o sabes que porque no se lo preguntas a tu pierna, o mejor aún al vendaje

**Shira:** (Miro lo que me hiciste en la pierna y me sonrojo) Ehh, gracias Diego... siente haberte tratado así (Me cubro con mis pantalones)

**Diego:** (me volteo) no perdona, debí ponértelo otra vez, digo para que no te sintieras incomoda (sonrojado)

**Shira:** (Me volteo para el lado opuesto al tuyo y choco mi espalda con la tuya) O solo me lo hubieras pedido

**Diego:** ¿Qué cosa? (algo confundido)

**Shira:** (Cierro mi ojos) Tengo frio... (Digo evitando el tema)

**Diego:** Si (inconscientemente te abrazo) Solo intenta dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer (somnoliento)

**Shira:** Gracias Diego (Me acurruco en tu pecho y dejó escapar un leve suspiro)

**Diego:** (Te abrazo más fuerte sin pensarlo, y me quedo dormido profundamente)

**Shira:** (Sentí un gran calor en mi interior ante tu abrazo) Diego... (Veo que estas dormido y sin pensarlo te beso en los labios)

**Diego:** - que raro, ya me dormí pero sentí algo, ya mañana lo voy a averiguar, esperen, se sintió como un beso, habrá sido ella, hay no lo sé, talvez ni siente algo por mí y yo imaginando lo que no es-

**Shira:** (Veo que mueves ligeramente la cabeza y separo mis labios de los tuyos) -Espero que te des cuenta de las señales- (Pensé)


	2. Chapter 2

**NUESTRA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA**

* * *

><p><strong>Diego:<strong> (Me despierto algo desorientado y confundido) No fue un sueño (digo al verte acostada sobre mi)

**Shira:** (Lo miro un poco extrañada) ¿cuál es tu sueño? (Sonrió tiernamente)

**Diego:** Emmm... Nada solo hablaba jeje… Debemos levantarnos ya (Apartándome de ti)

**Shira:**(Mira un poco triste como te alejabas) ¿Diego? (Digo inconscientemente)

**Diego:** Si Shira (cambiando de tono a ver tu cara)

**Shira:** ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? (pregunto inocentemente)

**Diego:** Y porque la pregunta (volteando para no verla mientras hacia las mochilas)

**Shira:** Solo es curiosidad (Me pongo los pantalones con los cuales me cubría)

**Diego:** He, Shira yo...

**Shira:** (Me volteo hacia a ti) ¿Si Diego?

**Diego:** -ya dile de una vez- yo... Cargue y limpie tu arma anoche (te la entrego sin soltar tu mano)

**Shira:** (Me suelto de tu agarre, la desilusión me invade de tristeza) Gracias... (Te doy la espalda)

**Diego:** Espera... (Te tomo por la espalda) Yo quiero preguntarte algo

**Shira:** (Respiro profundamente al sentir tus manos) ¿Qué-que pasa?

**Diego:** ¿Tú ya te habías enamorado antes?

**Shira:**(Bajo la cabeza) No me había enamorado... hasta...

**Diego:** ¿Hasta? (casi temblado)

**Shira:** Hasta estoy pensando que el amor no es para mí (Dije seriamente pero con el corazón) destrozado)

**Diego:** ¡¿Así?!... Yo no creo eso

**Shira:** (Te miro con los ojos lagrimosos) ¿por qué no lo crees?

**Diego:**(Comienzo a perderme por tus ojos) ¿Porque? -no lo resisto más, debo saber que paso anoche- pues... (Me dejo llevar y te beso levemente)

**Shira:** (Te abrazo fuertemente)

**Diego:** -fue ella, no fue un sueño-

**Shira:** (Te miro con los ojos completamente abiertos) Diego... (Digo separando un centímetro mis labios con los tuyos)

**Diego:** Fuiste tú...

**Shira:** Déjame demostrártelo (Te beso de la misma manera en la que te bese) ¿ahora ya sabes? (Dijo sonriendo)

**Diego:** (Sonriendo y sonrojado) no me queda duda (de pronto siento un dolor desgarrador en la espalda) ahhhgggrr… ¡Al suelo!

**Shira:** (Aun en shock me que viendo tu rostro) ¿Que sucede? (Dije asustada)

**Diego:** Son los rebeldes, vienen a robar debemos irnos ¡carga tu arma!

**Shira:** (Muy alterada) Está bien, yo te sigo (Me muevo a tu espalda)

**Diego:** Por aquí (saliendo por el pasillo) Iremos del otro lado

**Shira:** Esta bien, vamos (Digo viéndote a la cara)

**Diego:** por aquí (señalando las escaleras de servicio)

**Shira:** (Reviso mi arma) ¿qué es lo que aremos? (Dije preocupada)

**Diego:** Primero intentar salir sin que lo noten (susurrando) Segundo matar si es necesario

**Shira:** Esta bien (Corro a la escalera de servicio)

**Diego:** (pongo mi mano e tu pecho) espera, saca tu navaja e imita lo que hare

**Shira:** De acuerdo (Te miró fijamente)

**Diego:** (Veo a tres ladrones, me acerco sigilosamente a uno e inserto mi daga en su nuca mientras tapo su boca)

**Shira:** (Al verte, imito lo que haces con el ladrón más cerca de ti y lo mato)

**Diego:** (termino con el ultimo) te mueves bien (mientras limpiaba mi daga)

**Shira:** (Sonrió un poco asustada) Tengo una gran maestro... y muy guapo además

**Diego:** (me sonrojo al instante) bi…bien tenemos que salir, vendrán más y debemos seguir con nuestra misión… Vamos por el ducto (lo señalo)… ¿Quién va primero?

**Shira:** Esta bien, tu eres más fuerte que yo, ayúdame (Te cierro un ojo juguetonamente)

**Diego:** (siento raro el guiño y te empujo por el ducto) ¿por me guiñaste? (mientras te detengo de la pierna)

**Shira:** ¿Que no puedo guiñarle a mi novio? (Te pregunte con una sonrisa)

**Diego:** (impresionado) ¡¿novio?! (Saliendo del ducto cayendo en un riachuelo)

**Shira:** (Caigo a tu lado, pero solo un tema me preocupaba) Pues nos besamos, ¿eso no significa nada para ti? (Me quedo flotando a tu lado)

**Diego:** (te tomo por la cintura y te levanto) como no va significarme nada, es solo que me imagine tantas veces ser novios que aún no lo puedo creer (dándole un beso)

**Shira:** (Luego de ese increíble beso, te abrazo con fuerza) Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero aquí estamos... amor

**Diego:** (arqueo mucho mi espalda) ahhgggrrr... (Caemos al suelo)

**Shira:**(Caigo a un lado tuyo) Déjame ver tu herida... (Quedo horrorizada al ver que era a la altura de los pulmones)

**Diego:** No es nada, tenemos que seguir (comienzo a toser sangre)

**Shira:** (Miro asustada tus síntomas) ¿No es nada?, debemos de encontrar con que curarte, debo de hacerlo (Digo mientras te presiona la herida)

**Diego:** está bien, si tan mal me ves busquemos ayuda (sigo tosiendo)

**Shira:** Solo evita alterarte, sigamos debemos de encontrar un botiquín (Te cubro tu herida con mi polera que llevaba puesta)

**Diego:** cómo es que tienes esos grandes brazos (miro impresionado) nunca te había visto de esa forma jeje

**Shira:** Bueno, solo hago ejercicio y además siempre evito estar así de expuesta (Digo refiriéndome que no llevaba nada más para arriba que mi brasier)

**Diego:** ya veo porque anoche había veces en los que sentía que no podía respirar (pasando mi mano por tu cintura)

**Shira:** ¿Sentiste cómo te abrazaba? (Digo un tanto sonrojada)

**Diego:** mucho... no quería despegarme

**Shira:** ¿Porque no hablamos de nuestro sentimiento antes? (Digo un poco triste dada la ocasión en la cual nos encontrábamos)

**Diego:** talvez porque nos tenemos algo de miedo jeje... O porque nos odiábamos a principio recuerdas

**Shira:** Tú eras e que comenzó a molestar ¿recuerdas? (Finjo estar molesta)

**Diego:** pero al final tu terminabas disculpándote (te digo al oído y mordisqueo un poco) (toso muy fuerte y caigo al suelo)

**Shira:** (Inmediatamente apoyo tu cabeza en mis piernas) Por favor Diego, tienes que aguantar (Digo mientras mis lágrimas caen de mi rostro)

**Diego:** vamos... tenemos que seguir (toso más fuerte) no puedo dejarte aquí... te mataran...

**Shira:** Vamos amor (Te para y paso tu brazo por sobre mi cuello) Apóyate en mi

**Diego:** lleguemos a un punto seguro (toso) tenemos que pedir que nos saquen de aquí (flaqueando)

**Shira:** Tal vez en recepción haya un teléfono o por lo menos un botiquín (Te sujeto con fuerza)

**Diego:** mira, haya hay un puesto de control (caigo al suelo)… ve por ayuda...

**Shira:** Solo resiste (Corro al puesto de control y solo encuentro una caja de emergencias) Esto tendrá que servir (Corro de vuelta a ti) solo encontré esto (Deja la caja a un lado tuyo, al abrirla habían una bengalas y elementos de primeros auxilios)

**Diego:** (Tomo tu mano fuertemente) Toma las bengalas, tienes que irte ellos regresaran, la radio esta lista, no quería decirte, para estar contigo pero no hay tiempo (toso mucho y comienzo a desangrarme)

**Shira:** (Te miro con desesperación) Vamos Diego, no puedes dejarme solo al final, no te puedes morir (Apoyo mi cabeza contra tu pecho)

**Diego:** perdóname... (Volteo mi cabeza y veo a los ladrones) vamos... ahhhgggrr… Tenemos que escondernos... rápido (te tomo de la mano y comienzo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo)

**Shira:** (Ante tu repentina reacción, solo alcanzo a tomar unas bengalas de la caja)

**Diego:** (logramos escondernos en los escombros de lo que era un jacuzzi) aquí estaremos bien... saldrás de aquí, prométemelo (pongo mis manos en tu rostro)

**Shira:** Solo si es contigo (Digo seriamente)

**Diego:** Yo estaré contigo... (Nos sentamos en un charco de agua) perdóname... debí haberte besado mucho antes

**Shira:** (Intento sonreír) Yo debí de haberlo provocado antes

**Diego:** Bueno... tú ya provocabas muchas cosas en mí, pero no quería reconocerlas gatita (pongo mi cabeza en tu hombro, me sonrojo mucho

**Shira:** Veo que aun recuerdas como me decías para molestarme (Sonrió cálidamente) Solo fingía molestarme, en verdad me gustaba que me lo dijeras

**Diego:** Emmm, y que te decía gatita, podrías refrescarme la memoria (toso)

**Shira:** ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer entrenamiento?, ¿recuerdas quien fue la primera en terminar el circuito de obstáculos? (Digo con una cálida sonrisa) Desde entonces me molestaste con lo de que parecía una gatita trepando y escalando los obstáculos

**Diego:** Emmm… ¿la misma chica a la que alguien le echó gel para el cabello en su cama? (sonrió) si recuerdo, desde esos días deje de verte igual a como entraste al servicio

**Shira:** ¿y cómo me vez ahora? (De pronto reacciono) ¿quién fue el de la broma con el gel? (Digo un poco molesta)

**Diego:** El del gel... Emmm nadie... (Volteo la cara) no recuerdo, solo recuerdo que te desquitaste con migo robándome la ropa de las duchas… y como te veo ahora, como la chica que quiero ver cada mañana de mi vida (te beso en la cabeza)

**Shira:** Y tú eres el hombre que quiero que me vea todas las mañanas (Sonríe maliciosa) Recuerdo bien aquel día en las duchas, cuando corriste a tu habitación desnudo

**Diego:** Aaaaaaaaahhh entonces todavía te quedaste mirando (sonreía un poco) ¿y que te parecí esa vez? (sonriendo malicioso)

**Shira:** (Miro a otro lado, un poco nerviosa) Solo porque me llamabas la atención... es decir ¿a quién no? (Me sonrojo)

**Diego:** Emmm... Verdad que casi no te acuerdas, era de noche y no había nadie en los pasillos, y yo me quede tarde en el gimnasio (me pongo frente a ti con mi misma sonrisa)

**Shira:** Bueno... yo (Te quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos)

**Diego:** tu... (Me voy cayendo a causa del dolor) -tengo que resistir, por ella-

**Shira:** (Te tomo con mis brazos y te apego a mi pecho) Te amo

**Diego:** Yo también, perdóname que no podamos tener hijos juntos (cierro mis ojos lentamente por el cansancio)

**Shira:** No digas eso, mantente despierto (Te beso apasionadamente)

**Diego:** lo intento... no me sueltes

**Shira:** Estas cómodo (Digo al ver que mantenías tu cabeza en mi pecho)

**Diego:** Emmm... (Nervioso) si mucho

**Shira:** No puedes dejarme, piensa en que no podremos consumar nuestro amor (Digo con una provocadora sonrisa)

**Diego:** jeje (rio débilmente) ¿y estarías dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso con migo?...con este pobre moribundo

**Shira:** Creo que aún no entiende que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo (Te beso en el cuello)

**Diego:** (suspiro un poco) que haces (tono coqueto)

**Shira:** Intentando mantenerte despierto (Vuelvo a besarte juguetonamente)

**Diego:** así... vaya forma, (te beso y acaricio tu abdomen)

**Shira:** Veo que ya estás bien despierto ¿puedo parar? (Sonrió juguetona)

**Diego:** Solo si te libras de mi (enrollo mis brazos en tu cuerpo y quito tu brasier)

**Shira:** (Me sonrojo) Diego... yo (Te miró fijamente a los ojos)

**Diego:** Dime, gatita (comienzo a besar tu pecho)

**Shira:** Diego, yo soy vir-virgen (Digo con una voz temblorosa)

**Diego:** entonces hare lo mejor que pueda para que nunca lo olvides (te doy un tierno beso, y comienzo a bajar mis manos)

**Shira:** (Mientras me acaricias, te quito tu equipo)

**Diego:** (Veo tus uñas) solo creo que ambos sufriremos un poco

**Shira:** Un sufrimiento exquisito (Te beso tu hombro y luego lo muerdo)

**Diego:** Ahhhgggrr... (Quito tu brasier y me coloco sobre ti dejándote indefensa) (Te beso hasta llegar a tu abdomen)

**Shira:** (Mi respiración estaba muy agitada) no pares (Me sonroje al escucharme decir eso)

**Diego:** (Me levanto con un poco de dificultado y te quito el pantalón) tu herida se ve mucho mejor hoy (vuelvo a mi posición de sumisión)

**Shira:** (Sonrió) ¿solo en mi herida te fijas? (Lanzo una frágil risita)

**Diego:** Emmm talvez podrías guiarme a ver algo mas (sigo besándote lentamente)

**Shira:** Solo sigue tu instinto, tigre (Digo muy provocadora)

**Diego:** no lo despiertes si no quieres sentir su ira (acariciándote el pecho)

**Shira:** Creo que puedo domarlo (Digo mientras te acaricio la espalda)

**Diego:** si no es que él lo hace primero (pongo mi mano... ya sabes)

**Shira:** (Lanzo un pequeño gemido) Creo que lo está consiguiendo

**Diego:** (comienzo a bajar mi boca pero mi herida me lo impide) ahhhgggrr… (Caigo al otro lado)

**Shira:** Creo que me toca a mí (Me siento en tus piernas)

**Diego:** Wow, no te aceleres gatita, no seas tan ruda con migo (mientras intentaba controlar...

**Shira:** Debiste pensarlo antes (Te resquebrajo tu polera)

**Diego:** ahhh creo que he creado un monstro (te miró fijamente)

**Shira:** No lo has creado, solo lo has liberado (Te beso tu pecho suavemente)

**Diego:** entonces quiero correr las consecuencias de liberarlo (comienzo a temblar un poco)

**Shira:** Te has portado mal conmigo (Te suelto el cinturón)

**Diego:** mucho... dime mi sentencia

**Shira:** Quieres que te la diga o que te la aplique (Digo mientras te bajo el pantalón)

**Diego:** ambas... no tengas compasión (mientras olvidaba el dolor y su cansancio)

**Shira:** Tendré que prepararte para tu castigo (Coloco ambas manos en tu miembro)

**Diego:** Hazlo... hazme sufrir todo lo que quieras (retorciéndose)

**Shira:** (Lentamente bajo tus bóxer) Veo que alguien está feliz de verme

**Diego:** Lleva mucho queriéndote conocer...

**Shira:** Pues conozcámonos (Lo tomo con mi mano)

**Diego:** (Dejo salir un pequeño gemido)

**Shira:** (Deslizo mi mano a lo largo de él) Creo que ya te dome

**Diego:** (Mi respiración comienza a hacerse pesada)… tu que sabes si esta domado, pueda que se te salga un poco de control

**Shira:** No le tengo miedo (Mantengo el ritmo con mi mano)

**Diego:** deberías (me levanto violentamente y te lanzo a agua del charco

**Shira:** (Lanzo un gemido al sentir la fría agua por mi cuerpo) No lo dije enserio (Digo sarcásticamente)

**Diego:** yo sí, bueno creo que deberemos igualar el marcador no crees (sonrió maléficamente)

* * *

><p>Humphrey y con este pequeño suspenso termino este capitulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capitulo<p>

Nota Quiero disculparme por subir el capitulo un dia despues pero he tenido unos inconvenientes con mi tiempo (por no decir que me la paso en youtube todo el tiempo) pero apartir de la siguiente semana todos los capitulos estaran listos a tiempo

Agradecimientos Quiero agradecer a mis amigos AndreaxAlexein quienes me ayudan con los capitulos de esta historia, y tambien a los lectores que me apoyan

Con esto me despido y hasta la proxima 


	3. Chapter 3

**NUESTRA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE II**

**Hola amigos, lamento mucho la tardanza en subir este capítulo pero gracias a que estoy en periodo de exámenes pues mi tiempo se me reduce demasiado. Quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a Kari y a AndreaxAlexein por continuar apoyándome, y también a nuevos lectores. Quiero avisarles de una vez que este es un capitulo "LEMON", por lo cual ruego que seas mayor de 14 años.**

**Shira: **A que te refieres (Digo mientras te acercas)

**Diego: **Ya me dejaste sin nada...Ahora te toca a ti (mientras arranco tú ropa interior)

**Shira: **(Lanzo otro gemido pero más fuerte) Supongo que no estabas domado (Me quedo sumisa ante ti)

**Diego: **aún falta (me muerdo el labio y bajo hasta tu intimidad)

**Shira: **(Cierro mis ojos lentamente ante tu acción anterior) de acuerdo...

**Diego: **(empiezo a lamo tu intimidad... y veo que comienzas a arquearte)

**Shira: **(Comienzo a gemir continuamente) se mas gentil (Dije rogando)

**Diego: **(te ignoro y lamo más profundo)

**Shira: **(Presiono suavemente tu cabeza con mis piernas) NO... Diego (Cierro fuertemente mis ojos)

**Diego: **(acaricio tus piernas y sigo) te dije que no lo habías domado bien, ahora llegaremos hasta el final, después veremos qué pasa

**Shira:**(Sentía todos mis esfuerzos de controlarme, inútiles en ese momento) Creo que me equivoque

**Diego:**(veía que apretabas las manos contra el lodo del fondo del agua) vamos gatita, relájate, déjate llevar no me pongas resistencia (reí maléfico y continúe)

**Shira: **(Seguía con mis incontables gemidos) Veo que sabes ocupar bien la boca... que más sabes usar (Intento sonreír)

**Diego: **vaya pero que impaciente mi chica, vamos dame motivos para obedecerte todo lo que quieras (acaricio tus pechos)

**Shira:**(Un poco más calmada) Creo que estás perdiendo tus fuerzas (Digo seductoramente)

**Diego: **nunca... pero te advierto, no iré al siguiente paso si tu no terminas primero (te digo al oído)

**Shira: **Entonces deberás de esforzarte más, mi Tigre (Sonrió)

**Diego:** Y que tan profundo tiene que llegar mi lengua para obtener lo que quiero gatita hermosa

**Shira: **No creo que tu lengua pueda (Rio un poco)

**Diego: **Mmmmm (sigo abajo) Cuanto quieres perder

**Shira: **No tengo mucho que perder (Digo demostrándote que estoy desnuda)

**Diego:** Entonces yo no cuento (sigo)

**Shira: **No me refería a eso (Sonrió) pero igual creo que no podrás

**Diego: **No voy a rendirme (Sigo entre tus piernas y veo que ya no aguantas mas)

**Shira: **Diego ya no puedo resistirlo más (Digo en vista de mi limite)

**Diego: **Termina entonces mi amor (estimulándote)

**Shira: **(Luego de aguantar lo más que puede, me vi obligada a termina) ¡Diego!

**Diego: **(siento algo por abajo en mi mano) al fin (te beso apasionadamente) ahora me toca responder a tu pregunta

**Shira:**(Algo cansada) dime...

**Diego: ¿**quieres que te muestre de que más soy capaz? (poniéndome en posición)

**Shira: **Veamos (Fuerzo una sonrisa)

**Diego: **(comienzo a penetrar suavemente) no vayas a ser tan ruda con mi espalda, si amor (te beso y continúo)

**Shira: **(Me veo sumergida en placer) ¡Detente!

**Diego: **(siento sus uñas afiladas en mi espalda) aahhhrrgg, (me arqueo) es tarde... para detenerse

**Shira:** (No puedo contener mis impulsos y te muerdo el hombro) ¡Para!

**Diego:** aarrgggg...no (te enrollo en mí y nos damos vuelta) (caigo al agua)

**Shira:** Ahora castígame

**Diego: **Has tomado una mal decisión (Sonrió con malicia)

**Shira:** (Comienzo a agitar mis caderas con fuerza) ¿Qué te parece? (Digo entre gemidos)

**Diego: **No pares, sigue gatita, sigue (tomo barro con mis manos y lo pongo y esparzo en tu espalda)

**Shira: **(Sonrió de placer y comienzo a agitar más mis caderas) Veo que te eh domado

**Diego: **¡Si! Aaahhhggg no te detengas (mientras te uno fuertemente a mi cuerpo)

**Shira: **(muerdo fuertemente tu cuello)

**Diego: **(Al sentir tu mordida arqueo mi espalda hacia a ti) ¿Te gusta? (totalmente enloquecido) te amo (besándote fuertemente)

**Shira: **(Muevo suavemente mis caderas) Veo que eres resistente (Sonrió y me volteo hacia a ti)

**Diego: **Pronto sabrás mi punto débil (vuelvo a empujarte y caes al lodo, comienzo a besar todo el cuerpo)

**Shira: **¿cuál es? (Te pregunto juguetona)

**Diego: **Estamos por llegar a él (mientras comenzaba a ponerse violento)

**Shira: **(Lo miro un poco sorprendida al ver la fuerza con la cual me trataba) Pero que eh creado...

**Diego: **El tigre que querias (mientras lamia la sangre de tu cuello)

**Shira: **Hasta la hora, no eres mas que un gatito (Sonrió un poco cansada)

**Diego: **Mmmmm y que debo hacer para cambiar a ese felino de mi

**Shira: **Mmmmm no lo sé, sorpréndeme (Mi respiración poco a poco se calmaba)

**Diego: **(nervioso, te levanto te cargo) comienzo a molestarme gatita

**Shira: **(Sonrió maliciosa) Y tú me aburres (Finjo un bostezo)

**Diego: **Mmmmm... Tantos años de conocerte (topamos contra la pared) y verte varias veces en las duchas

**Shira: **¿varias veces? (Pregunto un poco avergonzada)

**Diego: **Si, cuidándote, por eso se perfectamente donde metías tus manos amor (acaricio tu trasero un poco)

**Shira: **Eso... yo no (Tartamudeo de la vergüenza)

**Diego: **Porque te avergüenzas gatita

**Shira:** Por qué no me esperaba que alguien me viera así (Aun muy avergonzada)

**Diego: **Yo te vi... (Té beso suavemente) Cuando empecé a hacerlo ya empezaba a sentir cosas por ti

**Shira:** Bueno, estamos a mano (Te cierro un ojo)

**Diego: **A y porque, (mientras lo hacía más fuerte)

**Shira: **(Dejo escapar un gemido) Pues tú también te tocabas en la ducha... ¿recuerdas?

**Diego: **Yo ahh... Enserio (lo hacía más fuerte)

**Shira: **Si, no te hagas (Recupero el aliento)¿ en quién pensabas?

**Diego: **En la chica...ahh... Con la que he fantaseado tanto por este momento (te beso apasionadamente)

**Shira: **(Dejo de besarte) Ahora la tienes frente a ti (Lanzo un fuerte gemido)

**Diego: **Aaahhhggg... (Comienzo a enloquecer de placer)

**Shira: **Vamos Diego (Digo rogando por mas)

**Diego: **Aaaggggrr... Pídeme más, vamos...gatita

**Shira: ¡**Oh Diego esto es genial! (Digo mientras gemía)

D**iego: **Ya no puedo más gatita...

**Shira: **Vamos tigre, déjalo (Te beso el hombro)

**Diego: **Ya no puedo... Debemos soltarnos gatita (A mi limite)

**Shira: **Vamos Diego, solo hazlo (Dije emocionada)

**Diego: **Ahhhhhhhggggggg... (Termino, caigo arrodillado y te recuesto, caigo acostado en tu abdomen estimulándote para que termines otra vez)

**Shira: **(Dejo escapar un gran gemido al sentirlo) Diego... (Digo con una débil voz)

**Diego: **(estimulándote) Que... Creíste que te voy a dejar a medias

**Shira: **¿cómo dices? (Digo muy cansada)

**Diego:** O ya terminaste que no me di cuenta (rio ya muy débil)

**Shira: **Discúlpame señor, yo soy una chica no suelo tener mucha resistencia en estas cosas (Digo jadeando)

**Diego: **Señor yo... Se nota que ni mi edad sabes (subo y te beso, te recuesto en mi pecho)

**Shira: **No te vez muy joven (Acaricio tu pecho suavemente)

**Diego: **Tengo 21 ¿Y tú?

**Shira: **Yo solo tengo 19 y te gano en todo (Sonrió)

**Diego: **Por eso me enamore de ti… Siempre has sido la más fuerte de todos

**Shira: **Incluso, estoy hasta más débil que tú (ignorando su herida)

**Diego: **¿Me dejas acariciarte?

**Shira: **Todo lo que hemos hecho y lo preguntas (Te beso)

**Diego: **Es solo que, quiero recordar cada parte de ti

**Shira:** Pues hazlo, no creo que te haga falta después de todo (Digo recordando que me veías en las duchas)

**Diego: **Bueno talvez en el trayecto de tu cuerpo y mis recuerdos vuelva a excitarme (sonrió maléficamente)

**Shira**: No creo que puedas (Deslizo mi mano por tu abdomen hasta...)

**Diego:** Dudas de mi potencial

**Shira**: Dudo que puedas moverte (Acaricio con mi mano tu miembro)

**Diego:** Amenos que no vayamos a usar las manos

**Shira:** Tú crees (Agacho mi cabeza y comienzo a lamer tu miembro)

**Diego:** Ahhhhhhhh (levanto tus piernas sobre mí con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban)

**Shira: **Wow Diego, pensé que estabas cansado (Dije sorprendida)

**Diego: **Lo estoy, pero me estás haciendo olvidarlo (continuando con lo suyo) (Comienzo a lamerte) ¿Te gusta?

**Shira: **Mmmmgg... Me encanta... Creí que solo yo hacía maravillas con mi boca (sonreí y continúe) Si hasta yo me sorprendo... (De pronto un gemido me hace morder suavemente tu miembro)

**Diego: **Auuuu, tranquila gatita o te quedaras sin nada (rio)

**Shira**: (Finjo un ronroneo) espero que cumplas... (Sigo con lo mío)

**Diego:** (paso levemente mi lengua más arriba de donde estoy y acaricio suavemente tus pechos) Que te parece si llegamos al final., después hablamos de compromisos (lamiendo más profundo)

**Shira: **Wow eso no me lo veía venir, pero está bien (Digo muy excitada)

**Diego: **(desesperado de placer) vamos ya no aguanto más... Ahh terminemos esto juntos

**Shira: **Está bien, guíame Tigre (Sonrió deseosa de ti)

**Diego: **(Comienzo a succionas mientras tocaba cada centímetro)

**Shira: **Ummh Diego (Tomo con fuerza tu miembro)

**Diego: **Si ahh Shira ahhhhhggg (no aguanto más y termino)

**Shira: **(Siento un líquido llenar mi boca y lo trago) Wow eso fue... (Lamo lo que queda)

**Diego: **Lo siento debí avisar (no lo pienso dos veces y vuelvo a meter mi lengua)

**Shira: **Ummh Diego (Comienzo a acariciar mi vagina y me corro a los segundos)

**Diego: **(siento sus fluidos en mi boca y me los trago) Shira... Ahhhhhhhh

**Shira:**(Muy cansada) Lo... siento

**Diego: **Podrías darte la vuelta (sin aliento)

**Shira: **Asegúrate de que quedemos enganchados (guiña el ojo)

**Shira: **Muy bien, como quieras tigre (Me volteo y pego mi vagina con tu miembro,

Te empiezo a besar)

**Diego: **¿Me deseas? (Te beso)

**Shira: **Te amo, te deseo, te necesito

**Diego: **Demuéstramelo

**Shira: **¿Ahora dime tú como quiere que te lo demuestre?

**Diego: **Porque si tú eres mía y Yo soy tuyo, quiero que agás con migo lo que quieras

**Shira: **Está bien (Agarro tu miembro y lo presiono contra mí vagina) tu haz el resto


	4. Chapter 4

**HASTA PRONTO**

* * *

><p>Cuando ya se encontraban a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, los disparos volvieron a escucharse, tanto como las voces de los mismos ladrones que los habían atacado antes.<p>

**Diego:** creo que tenemos compañía (agitado aun)

Shira solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y comienzan a buscar la ropa entre el lodo, ambos terminaron de vestirse y colocar su equipo, más que el lodo no hacía muy cómoda la ropa interior de ambos, y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rápida pero sigilosamente por los escombros de la devastada ciudad de Miami, logrando tomar buena distancia del enemigo, lo suficiente como para volver a pedir ayuda.

**Diego:** Tiger 1 a perezoso 5, necesitamos evacuación inmediata, repito evacuación inmediata de nuestra ubicación actual. (Se sienta jadeando contra una pared dejándola manchada de sangre)

**Shira: **¿crees que lo lograremos? (lo ve triste y se acerca a él)

**Diego:** (la mira a los ojos) si, lo harán, pase lo que pase no te detengas, ¿entendiste?, no te detengas, por favor, sigue adelante y sube lo más rápido que puedas a ese helicóptero.

**Shira: **(lo abraza) no tenía que terminar así, si tan solo… (Sollozando)

**Diego: **no podemos hacer nada, yo, ya no puedo, (tomándole la mano) vaya a ser lo que vaya a ser, búscale otro padre… (Tose sangre)

La respiración de diego era pesada, el suelo comenzaba a tener un pequeño charco de sangre, por un momento, ambos sentían que el tiempo no podía correr, que no sucedía nada más que la muerte inevitable de Diego en aquellas costas devastadas de Miami.

El mismo helicóptero de rescate que dos días antes el dejo en ese sitio comenzaba a descender frete a ellos, Shira como pudo levanto el cuerpo de su amado que ya hacía con la mirada perdida, el Teniente Sid junto con el cabo Louis bajaron rápidamente con una camilla, mientras tres soldados resguardaban la zona, y otro se llevaba cargada a Shira hacia el aparato.

En unos momentos todos ya hacían el aire a toda velocidad mientras marcaban rumbo a una base cercana, Shira estaba sentada, viendo perdidamente como intentaban estabilizar un poco la hemorragia de Diego. La cara de Shira estaba cubierta de lodo y lágrimas mientras el soldado que la asistía no lograba su atención, hasta que en un momento la vista de Shira se nublo completamente y no pudo recordar más.

Cuando la joven despertó, estaba totalmente confundida, en una habitación de hospital, miraba de un lado a otro hasta que su vista topo con Soto, y varias bolsas que le suministraban suero y sangre.

**Shira:** ¿Soto?

**Soto: **(voltea rápidamente) le llamo luego tengo algo que atender (cuelga el teléfono y se acerca) ¿hola? ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Shira:** ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy? (se exalta) ¿Dónde está diego?

**Soto: **¡hey! Tranquilízate

**Shira: **cómo quieres que me tranquilice, no sé qué rayos…

**Soto**: (le tapa la boca a Shira)perdiste mucha sangre cuando el helicóptero fue atacado, una hélice y te atravesó una hélice del helicóptero, estas en el hospital militar, eso responde a tu segunda pregunta, y por último Diego murió, termino de desangrarse cuando impactaron en la pista, sucumbió ahogándose en su sangre. (Rio lentamente)

**Shira:** eres un hijo de…. (Comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en su brazo donde tenía canalizado)

**Soto: **(apretando las bolsas de solución y sangre) ya me estas hartando niña, y aun no te digo la mejor parte, por el espléndido trabajo de campo serás galardonada y ascendida al parecer, felicidades lo has conseguido de buena manera, bien tramado (rio sarcásticamente y salido de la habitación)

Shira se quedó totalmente con la mirada perdida cuando Soto se retiró de la habitación, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, todo lo que pasaba por su mente era diego, cada aventura, cada pelea, cada pequeño episodio paso por su cabeza, y las frías palabras de Soto la apuñalaban lentamente cada vez que se le repetían en su mente.

Una semana después, le dieron de alta, más que debía usar un bastón ya que su pierna aún seguía mal por la fractura que sufrió, dos días después se celebró la tan renombrada ceremonia, se le entrego una medalla por parte del presidente, y una cena en su honor, más que todos la miraban de malagana al ver que no le ponía importancia a nada de lo que sucedía, siempre tenía la vista perdida en el mismo pensamiento, Diego y el niño que se encontraba en camino.

Tras la ceremonia, decidió ir en busca del cadáver de su amado, paso al menos dos semanas intentando localizarlo, hasta que un día...

"suena el teléfono"

**Shira: **¿diga?

**¿?: Le** tengo noticias acerca del paradero de quien busca hace tiempo señorita, la esperamos en la morgue.

Ella no dudo ni un segundo, tomo sus, cosas y rápidamente salió a la calle buscando un taxi, al llegar se registró en la recepción y rápidamente logro llegar hasta el congelador donde lo encontró, murió con los ojos abiertos, en su pecho se veían perfectamente como no era solo una bala en el pulmón lo que lo había asesinado, pero las otras no las había visto ella, eran demasiadas balas en su pecho, y ella solo recuerda la pequeña herida en su pulmón, pidió tiempo para estar a solas con el cadáver, luego de ello se notaba en ella una mirada de frialdad y desesperación, todo lo que quería era buscar al responsable de tal brutalidad, y creía casi tener la pista.

Logro hacerle un funeral digno, sacarlo de la morgue le costó demasiado, incluso pelearse con su superior, estaba ella sola, en una habitación de funeraria, todo lo que hacía era ver el ataúd y la ventada que daba a un hermoso jardín con flores blancas, algo muy sarcástico de una funeraria, al día siguiente Diego fue enterrado en un sitio, no era un cementerio, sino un profundo bosque donde sabía que nadie sabría de lo sucedido.

Pero, durante el transcurso de las cosas, Shira olvido totalmente que tenia un bebe en su vientre, cosa que por supuesto, su mismo cuerpo no olvido, comenzaron los vomitos y los mareos, cada vez era peor, hasta que una mañana por fin logro ver el pequeño bulto de su estomago, cosa que la hizo llorar.

**primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los amigos que me han estado apoyando desde ya hace tiempo, el motivo de que no he actualizado mis historias es por los estudios y asuntos personales que me mantiene atado de manos siempre, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo y les prometo seguir actualizando mas seguido, aunque lamentablemente no puedo asegurarles que actualizare puntualmente cada semana.**

**(nota) mi imaginación me ha estado fallando, asi que si quieren ayudarme a concluir esta historia, son bienvenidas todas sus sugerencias, personajes, etc...**


End file.
